Bored For you
by xLive.life.to.the.fullestx
Summary: When Santana is bored at home and her girlfriend Brittany comes over to keep her company...  First fic one-shot!


Bored For You

* * *

><p>Here Santana was on a Friday afternoon lying on her bed staring aimlessly at her ceiling. She sighed heavily as her head fell to the side to look at her laptop on her desk, she could see her own reflection in the blank screen. <em>Why am I so bored? <em>She thought to herself as she answered her on question _you know why… because your girlfriend isn't here to keep you company._ Brittany was at cheerios practice still and Santana didn't have to go because she wasn't needed as co-captain today and although she wanted to stay and wait for her Britts, Coach Sylvester wouldn't allow it because she didn't want any distractions.

So here she was in her bedroom alone thinking of anything to keep her entertained while her girlfriend was absent. _I guess I could masturbate…_ _but that takes up to much of my energy and I don't want to have to change my bed sheets again I just changed them four days ago after Britts and I got carried away with our sweet lady kisses_. Santana grinned to herself as she thought back to the previous days before, Britt really does give her a run for her money because she does forget sometimes that they both have amazing stamina due to cheerleading, Santana never used to get off when she did it with anyone else mainly because they were boys and strangely enough just couldn't keep up with her even though most of them were jocks. As she reminisced she almost didn't feel the buzzing that was near her arm, she lifted her phone to see who had text her. As she read the text a smile began to spread on her lips.

**Britt 5.17: Hey San, just finished practice I'm coming over babe, be there in ten mins xx**

**From San 5.18: Ok, great I've been wishing you were here, see you in a min xx**

Santana sat up on her bed and looked around her room making sure it was tidy, who was she kidding its always tidy it had to be otherwise Mammi Lopez would go Lima heights on **her **ass. She slid off her bed and walked over to her DVD cabinet looking through her various collections knowing full well Brittany would want to cuddle with her and watch a movie, her hand traced over one of her and Britts favorite movie. She pulled it out and tossed it in the bed before going downstairs to open the door for Brittany from when she heard her car pull up from outside. "Hey cookie" Brittany chirped as she stepped into the house to face Santana "Hey Babe" Santana replied as she leaned in to peck Brittany on the lips. "San you've got popcorn right?"

"Yeah in the kitchen... Why?" Santana question wearily knowing what Brittany is going to say. "I know you took out our movie already…" Santana chuckled "you never cease to amaze me babe…come on" She took Brittany's hand and walked into the kitchen. Once there hands unclasped Brittany hopped up on to the isle in the middle of the kitchen. As Santana opened the cupboard to get the popcorn she could help the feeling that her girlfriend was staring at her. As she spun around popcorn in hand she looked to her girlfriend blush on her cheeks knowing she's been caught staring at Santana's ass. Santana grinned knowingly and walked towards her girlfriend, as she was directly opposite her; Brittany encircled her legs around her lower back. Santana leaned into her taking in her girlfriends scent; she smelt the mild scent of sweat and the strong scent of strawberries. She placed the popcorn behind Brittany so that it lay on the isle. She then encircled her arms around Brittany's waist stepping as close as she could; she pressed the side of her head to Brittany's chest so she could hear her heart beat. "Hey San what movie did you take out?" Brittany asked softly above her head. "One of our favorites… Jungle Book"

"Hmmm alright" said Brittany after pondering a little. "What's wrong Britt don't want watch that one. I've got loads of our other favorites…"Santana suggested looking up to Brittany to see what she wanted. "I love Jungle Book but I guess I want to try and watch a scary movie because I know I freaked out a little last time but I think I can watch one now" She looked down towards Santana to see whether she would agree to it or not. "Umm Britt are you sure that's such a good idea I mean 'freaked out a little' is an understatement you where shaking and trying to hide your tears and remember you couldn't sleep for two nights you said you kept seeing flashes of the-

"No don't say it" Brittany cut her off quickly "Ok, maybe not something that scary, but how about something that's mildly scary…any suggestions?" Santana pondered for a moment or to before suggesting "How about Eight Legged Freaks it's not that scary at all in fact it could almost be construed as a comedy" she smiled up at Brittany "Alright then although I'm pretty sure I've watched that one before" Santana pulled Brittany towards her so she could lift her off the Isle, Brittany's legs wrapped around Santana tighten and her arms wrapped around her neck, there foreheads against each others. "Ok how about we go upstairs and you choose the one you think will be good that way you won't entirely no how scary it is and if the one you choose is too scary then will have to pick one out together so I can make sure you don't end up like last time" Santana pecked Brittany on the lips before the blonde released her hold from around her waist so she could stand up. Both released there grip from around one another and Santana went to claim the popcorn still on the Isle.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later and they're cuddled up on the bed watching Zombieland and eating popcorn. About half an hour into the movie Brittany began to get fidgety, she kept kissing Santana's neck and cheek, and she nibbled on Santana's ear whispering sweet nothings in her ear. It was when the popcorn was finished that Brittany straddled Santana's thighs and leaning flush against her. They were both no longer entertained by the film but by each other. "Lets see who can last the longest babe" Brittany challenged against her girlfriends lips.<p>

_Well I guess I'm going to have to change my sheets after all._


End file.
